1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic thin film transistor and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like may include a plurality of field generating electrodes and an active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optically active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as the active layer.
One of a pair of field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive electric signal, and the active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display images.
The flat panel display uses a three-terminal element of a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, and the flat panel display includes a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode.
Among the thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon (Si) has been actively researched.
Since the organic thin film transistor may be formed in a shape of fiber or film considering the organic material characteristics, it has drawn attention for a core element of a flexible display device.
The contact resistance and the channel characteristic between the organic semiconductor and the metal electrode are important to determine the charge transport characteristic in the organic thin film transistor.